1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ballast socket for a compact fluorescent lamp, and more particularly, to a ballast socket for a compact fluorescent lamp being enabled to use a compact lamp, which does not have a ballast, regardless of a standard by mounting a printed circuit board (hereinafter, referred to as “PCB”), which has various components attached thereon, inside the socket.
2. Background of the Related Art
As you know, illuminating means, such as incandescent bulbs and lamps, which emits light and is adhered on the ceiling of an office, a house or a building, serves to light up the surroundings or to make dark according to a user's selection when the sun sets or the surroundings get dark and is replaced with a new one if the life of the illuminating means is up.
A fluorescent lamp is classified into a 20 W lamp and a 40 W lamp and includes a transformer and ballast.
A compact fluorescent lamp, which is conveniently used and bought, can be used in a socket for a general incandescent lamp thanks to having the ballast on the upper end of the lamp and a screw part.
Presently, a lamp socket for the incandescent lamp and the fluorescent lamp attaching the ballast therein has been widely used for an interior illumination of the house, the office and a company or for the interior illumination of a refrigerator or a microwave oven.
However, because the compact fluorescent lamp has four or two connection pins, the socket that fits for the connection pins must be used. Above all, such conventional lamp is very expensive because the ballast is directly adhered on every lamp, which causes waste of resources and environmental pollution because of being thrown away if the life of the ballast is up.
Moreover, a lamp not having the ballast requires the transformer or electronic ballast besides the socket and must be installed in inside of the illuminating means. However, it is difficult to install them in the illuminating means due to a bulky transformer or electronic ballast, which consequently lowers productivity.